


I Don't Deserve This, Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, post wedding fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: In which FitzSimmons embark on their next adventure, together.





	I Don't Deserve This, Darling, You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> More wedding fluff from me!
> 
> This was written before 5x13 so has zero spoilers from that!
> 
> Shoutout to Stjarna for helping me with parts of this, you know what parts ;)

“I love you Dr. Dr. FitzSimmons,” he breathed, his lips ticking up as he said the words, his smile growing even larger, before leaning in to kiss her, a soft tender kiss, the two of them lost in the moment, lost in each other.

“I love you too,” she replied once they had pulled apart, her forehead resting against his as they gently swayed to the music that was playing on Daisy’s phone. It was some soft song, one that neither of them had heard of before, but it was beautiful, the perfect song to have a first dance to and Jemma made a mental note to ask Daisy later what it was.

She took in a deep breath, not wanting this moment to end, wanting to stay in this moment for the rest of her life, and then, finally, she opened her eyes again, meeting his own. They were a soft blue, twinkling in the light of the sun that was illuminating the whole forest. They were so full of love and devotion, care and awe as he took her in.

“What?” he asked once he realised that she was staring at him. His lips were still curved up in a smile, it hadn’t left his face since they had gotten married. And if she was going to be honest, she wasn’t sure her smile had left her face either. Why would it? “Is there something on my face?” He removed one hand from around her waist, and reached up, touching his face as if there were some stain on his face.

Soft light laughter escaped from Jemma and she covered his hand with hers, and he leaned into the contact. “I was just looking at your eyes.”

“My… my eyes?” The words left him as a nervous stutter as he gaped at her, something that only caused her to laugh again.

“Fitz, they’re beautiful, I just want…”

“Want what?” he asked, they had stopped swaying now, and were just holding each other under the tree, lighting flittering through the leaves, and if he had been asked what he was thinking at that point in time, holding onto his wife, his best friend, he would have said how ethereal she looked there and then.

She truly did look beautiful, in that dress, with her hair like that. Her face also looked lighter, more relaxed, months, years even of stress and worry, of pain and fear, not making an appearance because today wasn’t a day for that. Today was a day for happiness and love, a day for new beginnings and happily ever afters.

“I want our children to have them, those twinkling blue eyes, and those poodle curls of yours that I fell in love with all those years ago now. I know I would never be able to deny them anything that they wanted, I wouldn’t be able to say no if they had those eyes of ours, you would all eat me out of house and home But Fitz,” she paused, sighing, obviously lost in her fantasy. “Just think about them. How beautiful they would be.”

And he did, letting his mind wander as he thought about what a life in Perthshire was like with Jemma, about what a family would be like with her. He imaged three children, two girls and a boy. And he did imagine them with his curls, it was hard not to after Jemma had mentioned it, but their hair was the soft brown that their mother had, and they were running in an open garden, well the eldest two were, being chased by a dog, running with delight. Jemma was holding the youngest, just about a year who was squealing and babbling away while he sat there with them both of them, Jemma’s head on his shoulder, and he was just taking in his family, this happiness that he never thought he would get in life.

The happiness he didn’t think he _deserved_ in life.

“Are you?” he asked once he had come back from his thoughts, his hopes, his wishes for the future.

“Pregnant?” She shook her head. “No, I’m not but… I meant what I said in my vows Fitz, I want this next adventure with you, building a family.”

“Then let’s do it,” he whispered, leaning in once more, then kissed her again.

***

“So you’ve known them a while?” Deke asked, watching as the newly-weds danced.

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, yeah I have.”

There was a sadness in her tone that Deke picked up on, not that he said anything, he still didn’t know these people, he didn’t need to have their whole personal lives explained to him. Especially today on their wedding. “So they went through a lot then?”

“Don’t you know it,” Daisy muttered, letting out a long breath, but then she caught sight of them once more, allowed herself to focus on them, watching as Fitz dipped his head down, and kissed Jemma and instantly the uneasiness in her stomach faded. Today, it wasn’t a day for negativity, no, not at all.

It was a day for celebration.

“It’s like my grandparents,” Deke continued, not really caring that Daisy was only vaguely paying attention to him. He lifted his bottle up to his lips and took a drink before lowering it once more. “I never knew them, they died when my mum was still young. Well, her dad was around a bit longer but that’s besides the point.  But mum always told me storied about them, ones she learnt from him, or family and friends. She was always saying how her parents, her dad at least, joked about how their relationship was cursed, that the cosmos was against them.”

Daisy spun, shocked and faced him but she remained silent, swallowing hard. Because she knew those words. Both Fitz and Jemma had said them often to her, had joked to about it to her when she had returned from her stint as a vigilante. In fact, when they had settled in the common room one night, she had pestered them with questions, wanting to know everything about their change in relationship status. Jemma had said it had been, in a sense, the both of them that had made the first move, sharing a kiss together in Fitz’s bunk the night that she had been swayed. That Jemma had said that they had wasted enough, while Fitz had joked that recent events had indicated his theory that the cosmos were against them.

That line had confused her, she had remember asking them what the hell Fitz was on about, and he had explained that they had always been cursed, that the cosmos were against them because every time something good happened to them, something just as bad had then happened.

They had laughed about it at the time, it was a harmless joke but now, here was Deke, someone from 74 years in the future, describing his maternal grandparent’s relationship just how the newly weds did. And if she looked closely, she could swear she could see some of Fitz and Jemma in him.

And what he had said about them dying when his mum had still been young…

No.

She shook her head, not letting her mind go there, because she couldn’t even begin to think about that. It was just wrong.

“I…” she stuttered, suddenly at a loss for words. This, right here and right now, it was all too much for her. She looked around the clearing, at where everyone had taken to mingling, the young couple still very much having eyes only for each other in the middle, before she spotted Mike and Mack. “I have to go.”

And before Deke could even so much as say a single word, she was gone, and not once did she look back towards him. He wondered if she was still bitter that he had sold her out to Kasius or if she was annoyed that she had to bail him out of jail.

But then he let those thoughts go, there was no point holding onto them and he just shrugged and walked over to grab another bottle of Zima.

His was starting to run low.

***

They were still there when the forest started to collapse around them, the distance fading first, then the bugs that clung to leaves, and the occasional flower. Then the tidal wave came and Coulson ushered them all out and back to the elevator. It was only him, May, the newlyweds, Daisy and Deke left.

The others had filtered away as the day had passed, passing on their congratulations before getting on with other things, not that the couple had minded. They were friends, but not the ones they would have liked to stay the whole time.

Mack had left too, wanting to head to Elena, to check on her. Jemma had nodded, saying that she would be down later that night to check on her, but Mack had shaken his head, saying that he would get another member to check on her, their numbers had expanded that day anyway and that Jemma should enjoy her first night with her new husband.

A red blush had flashed across both her and her husband’s cheeks at that point, and he had slammed Fitz on the back, a small _ooof_ escaping the engineer as he did so and congratulated the before heading away.

And now, they all had to leave, no one really wanting to be in the forest as the whole dimension collapsed around them.

It was somewhat of a squeeze in the elevator with the six of them, and every so often Daisy’s eyes wandered from Fitz to Deke to Jemma and then back to Deke, trying to pick out if there was any familiar resemblance, and the more she looked, the more she could swear that there was some.

Or she was imagining it, she wasn’t sure.

And she couldn’t tell them. Tell the that this stranger from the future was their grandson. It was… it was just odd and the fact that Deke picked out Jemma’s ring based on his own grandmother’s… if she had been Jemma… that idea just hurt her head if she was going to be honest, and it wasn’t something that she wanted to dwell on.

But she just knew that she couldn’t tell, not now anyway, not until the figured out what the hell was happening, and what the hell was going to happen.

Time travel, she decided in that moment, was something that she hated.

***

They headed to the bunk that was to be their room once they had left the forest, well they had grabbed some food first, Fitz complaining that he was hungry.

“Of course you are,” Jemma had said, following him to the kitchen as they walked hand in hand. She rolled her eyes as she did so, but when he turned to face him, face lighting up in a playful youthfulness, she couldn’t help smile at him, lunging forward and kissing him once again. “I suppose you want your sandwich?”

“I wasn’t going to ask,” he replied once they had reached the kitchen area, pushing the door open, and letting go of her hand to start rummaging through the cupboards. “I wasn’t going to ask you to work on our wedding…”

“Fitz, do you want the sandwich or not?”

“I would love that.”

Jemma nodded, before making her own way to grab some supplies. It hadn’t just been stuff for their wedding that Coulson had sent Deke out for, but for food, other supplies too, and somehow he had managed to get everything that was needed for the sandwich that Fitz loved the most.

It didn’t take her long to make it, it was almost second nature to her, and Fitz flittered about the room with her, grabbing other things that they would need that night, including two mugs, a handful of tea bags and a flask of hot water.

Once they were done, and had headed back to their room, Fitz refused to let her in. He set everything inside, on a table beside their bed and came back out. “I have to carry you across the threshold.”

She frowned at him, confusion lacing her brow. “Fitz…”

“I want to. I can do push ups… I’m into double figures now.”

Her face just relaxed then, and she couldn’t help but laugh as he bent down, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw, and he carried her into the room, Jemma still laughing in his arms.

He had just made it halfway across the room, when he staggered, suddenly unable to support her weight and together, they collapsed into a pile on the bed, the both of them laughing.

“I thought you were in double figures,” she teased from underneath him, stealing another kiss.

“Yeah, well, twelve is double figures, isn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz.” Then she sat up, gasping.

“Jemma! Are you…”

She nodded, reaching behind her, and grabbing at something on her dress, pulling out something. It was small and shiny. A pin. She set it down on the table beside where Fitz had left their food. “It was the only way I could get into it,” she complained. “It was too big. I think wearing a tent would have been smaller.”

He sat up too, reaching over to her and attempting to brush a hair back into place, not that it mattered anymore. “Yeah, well, you could have gotten married in a potato sack and I wouldn’t have cared.”

“Well maybe,” she began before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “The next time we get married, I can wear that and you can wear the kilt.”

“Kilt… next time….”

Jemma nodded, looking over at him, at her best friend, at her husband. A word that she wasn’t yet use to calling him, and something that she would never get use to calling him. “I want… I want to do it with mum and dad, with Charlotte and everyone. With your mum there…” She saw his face, a look still similar to confusion on it and then added; “But only, _only_ if you want to.”

He shook his head, leaning in close to her, and caressing at her face. “Why wouldn’t I want that? Getting married to you? Again. It would be amazing.”

She smiled at him and went to move but stopped immediately, gasping.

“What is it?”

She shook her head, reaching around and pulling out yet another pin from her dress. “Just these stupid pins…” She reached over and set it with the other one. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the dress, honestly I didn’t think Deke could find something as nice as this but… I just wish I didn’t have to be pinned into it.”

“Here,” he reached over. “Let me help you.” And he did, taking his time as he pulled out the pins, one by one. His touch was gentle as his fingers danced over her back, his touch lingering in some places, and the occasional curse escaped him as he stabbed himself with the pins. And soon she was free, the dress falling out of place around her. She rose, sliding it off and dumping it onto the ground, a puddle of white lace at her feet before she climbed back into the bed, now only in her underwear, her heels also discarded.

His eyes widened as she curled up on the bed with him, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck before pulling him in for a kiss, this one more passionate and fiery than all those had come before. He nipped at her bottom lip and heard her give a small moan of pleasure, her fingers buried in his curls.

He pulled away, much to her displeasure, and looked at her smiling, watching as she tried to lean back in again. “Jemma… we don’t… I don’t have a condom.”

She shook her head. “That doesn’t matter, does it? If we want to build a family…”

“You’re right,” he told her, dipping back in and kissing her once more, as she reached for his shirt, her fingers working the buttons out, and then she helped him slide his arms out of it, throwing it on the ground, the thing joining her dress on the floor.

“Are you ready?” he asked in-between kisses. “For our next adventure?”

She nodded, as she allowed herself to fall back, the food and the tea in their room, now long forgotten.

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
